


Best Friends!

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Conton City, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Fluff, Instructor Zarbon, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Raspberry annoys Zarbon until he likes her, The Other Raspberry (time patroller), more characters and tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: "She was small, obnoxiously cute, possibly the nicest person he'd ever spoken to, cried at any violence, and didn't know the last thing about fighting. So why did she keep wanting to be his best friend?"Zarbon is an instructor for time patrollers in Conton City. It seems normal, until a tiny android woman named Raspberry approaches him, wanting to be taught to fight. Their personalities clashed so much, and yet she still won't leave him alone.





	Best Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing with this one, but here's some self indulgent cuteness. 
> 
> I don't know how long this is gonna be, but be ready to read about Raspberry (my oc) annoying Zarbon until he ends up liking her. 
> 
> I don't plan on them being a couple, so thats a thing lol.
> 
> This first chapters short, bc its just to start everything off.

Time patrollers were an odd bunch. Even odder seemed the ones who would seek him out for training. Of course he would have to train them, it was the deal after all. And even training the most annoying of patrollers was better than being around Dodoria.

Zarbon was used to odd kinds of people approaching him, though usually after a while they’d grow uninterested and go bother someone else. But it had been a week, and that pink haired one was back once again. Most times she’d been following the icejin who would train with Dodoria (to Zarbon’s disappointment), who’s name escaped him. Usually she would just stand around, or speak to the namekians tending to their farm down below.

Yet this time, she had floated her way up to him, with big curious eyes. He simply watched her, eyes sharp as she landed down on the grass in front of him. He almost laughed at how much she had to strain her neck to look up at him, and noted how incredibly _tiny _she was. Her hair was probably as big as the rest of her! Well not really, but he did find how big her poofy pink afro was in comparison to her. Her eyes were a similar pink to her hair, contrasting with the dark brown of her skin. And he noted she _definitely_ wasn’t Saiyan. He almost guessed her as a child, with her cute pink clothes and even more overly cute accessories.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead found himself gawking when she pointed up at his face, a determined look on her face.

“You. You teach people to fight!” She said, in a comically squeaky voice. There was a level of confidence in that tiny voice though, especially for someone who barely made a blip on his scouter.

She put her hands on her hips, the puffy skirt of her dress bouncing, her dangling cat shaped earrings following suit.

‘Frieza would hate her… all those bright colors’ He thought to himself, noting that he was looking at the most obnoxiously cute person he’d probably ever seen.

“…Yes, Yes I do.”

“Cool! Can you teach me?”

“…I suppose. What’s your name?”

“Raspberry!”


End file.
